Covers for bath spouts are routinely used to not only provide a decorative appearance to bath spouts, but also to protect individuals, including children, from personal injury. Accidents frequently occur in bathtubs as a result of slipping on a wet surface or simply as a result of children playing in a bathtub. These accidents often cause pain and personal injury due to the individual hitting his or her head, or other portions of their body, against the bath spout. To that end, numerous protective covers have been designed and manufactured for bath spouts.
The majority of the protective covers that are currently available for bath spouts are formed from plastics, such as poly-vinyl chloride, and are able to protect individuals from pain and injury that may otherwise occur after the individual strikes their head or other body part against the bath spout. However, these plastic bath spout covers are routinely manufactured as solid or inflatable sleeves that slide over a particular bath spout and have limited or no adjustability, thus making them difficult to install and remove, and also making them inconvenient for storage and drying after use. Alternative designs have produced bath spout covers that are relatively easily installed, but frequently fall off and, consequently, fail to provide sufficient protection for individuals. In any event, known covers for bath spouts are either difficult to install and remove, or can not be adequately secured to a bath spout to provide a requisite degree of protection. Furthermore, none of the known bath spout covers sufficiently provide a means to easily store the bath spout cover after use, which is of great importance in drying the bath spout cover and preventing mold and mildew formation.